


Chasing Stars

by SleepyRanpoes



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I have a lot of feelings okay, M/M, Unbeta'd, love these soft boys, scotts fond of seong, yeehaws sleepily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRanpoes/pseuds/SleepyRanpoes
Summary: He supposed it was easier that way, to not get caught up in the reality that they were more alike than they both cared to admit. Somewhere along the line things must have changed, and Scott for the life of him couldn’t pinpoint when it did or what it was, only that Seong still being there had to count for something.





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something for Griefer Belt for literal years, but Chelsey showed up in my house uninvited with a gun and told me to write seott or die, so here we are I guess.

Even with most of his clothes discarded to a heap on the floor, and the single window opened to invite even the smallest of breezes, Scott was still slick with sweat from where he had draped himself across his lumpy old couch. The summer heat was unforgiving and brutal despite the sun only just beginning to wake up, painting the sky in pretty pinks and golds. He didn’t usually find anything especially mesmerising or special about sunrises, but this one, Scott decided, was incredible.

Hypnotised by the view outside, Scott threaded his fingers through a mess of thick dark hair, which was somehow still soft to the touch and untangled despite the fistfuls he’d been grasping at the night before. He could still remember the eager flush on Seong’s face and the way his moist eyes glistened with a pleased smugness, not unlike a cat that had cornered it’s prey. The sounds that he’d made still seemed to echo in his memory, a lust filled haze that had probably been a long time coming - Scott would be surprised if his thighs were unmarred by bruises or little crescent shaped indents left by well kept nails.

They’d been playing this game for months now, going back and forth but never truly giving in to the other. There had been so much history between them in such a short amount of time, so many unspoken issues they’ve danced around in favour of petty bitterness. He supposed it was easier that way, to not get caught up in the reality that they were more alike than they both cared to admit. Somewhere along the line things must have changed, and Scott for the life of him couldn’t pinpoint when it did or what it was, only that Seong still being there had to count for something.

Sprawled atop his stomach with his nose buried in Scott’s neck, sleeping almost soundlessly with their legs lazily intertwined, Seong looked the most relaxed Scott had ever seen him. Funny that the only way Seong wasn’t going to be strutting around on his high horse in Scott’s vicinity was to be entirely unconscious… maybe things hadn’t actually changed. The thought made his stomach bubble with unease.

Scott finally tore his eyes from the window, the view suddenly making him feel nauseous, to turn his gaze onto something, anything, else.

There wasn’t anything in his tiny apartment that was eye-catching or even worthy of looking at at all, other than a forgotten bottle of soju, knocked over and laying in a patch of damp looking carpet. The sight caused Scott’s heart to thump harshly in his chest as his fingers clenched tightly around the hair that had been pressed against his palm.

“Ngh,” a pained whine escaped Seong’s throat, and he hurried to smooth out the hair that he’d accidentally abused. He waited for some minutes patiently, stroking and massaging at Seong’s scalp, and when he was absolutely sure that he hadn’t woken up, Scott let out a sigh of relief.

He knew he was just delaying the inevitable. Trying to hold off reality for as long as possible just to relish in the peace and tranquillity of having another body pressed to his without expectation or need to perform.

Using his thumb, Scott traced the tattoo behind Seong’s ear, distant and detached. As soon as Seong woke up things would go back to how they always were, and maybe that shouldn’t have bothered Scott as much as it did. His mind whirred with thoughts of life continuing on as normal, with Seong within arm’s reach but somehow still untouchable as they danced around each other and spoke in barbs.

It would be all too easy to fall back into that routine, lying to themselves as they pretended they weren’t spiteful because of mutual undue jealousy. Maybe it would come back to this too; laying half naked together after what they’d probably refer to as a lapse in judgement. Scott didn’t want this to be a mistake. He didn’t want this to turn into some self hating habit. He hoped he was the only one who didn’t regret this; didn’t want to regret this.

He’s still here, Scott reminded himself impatiently with furrowed brows.

If Seong was still there that must have meant that he felt the same as Scott did; that he was tired of their game of cat and mouse. The thought was reassuring, though he wasn’t any closer to being ready for when Seong would inevitably wake up, bursting the serene bubble they had together away from the rest of the world. Just a little longer… Scott could feel his vision blur as sleep threatened to tighten it’s hold around his throat, he was drifting.

Just a little longer, he’d like to stay like this.

\--

He’d swear he had only blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, the room was bright and Seong was missing, as well as any sign of last night ever happening. Scott sat up blearily, limbs sluggish and slow as he brushed his fringe from his forehead, slick with sweat. He blinked several times, almost confused as his eyes scanned the room for any sign that he hadn’t simply imagined Seong being there in the first place.

It was only Scott’s clothes that were still scattered clumsily across the floor, and the stained carpet was the only proof of where the soju had lay just hours before. Even the several days worth of take-out containers had been missing entirely from where they were stacked at the sink. His apartment felt emptier than usual, and his chest felt hollow.

He should have expected it really.

Scott didn't get much of a chance to wallow in resentment before the door opened behind him, and he peered back alarmed to see Seong stepping in from the outer hall. His hair was pushed back with a headband, one that Scott didn’t personally recognise, and his face looked to be flushed, the red stretching from his cheeks over the bridge of his nose. He watched silently as Seong pushed the door shut behind him, unsure of what to say and surprised that he had even come back to begin with.

“Hey,” he finally managed to croak hoarsely, throat dry and unused.

Those impossibly dark eyes stared back at him, almost startled, as if finally noticing that he were there. “Don’t invite me back to your shitty apartment until you get a fan,” he scoffed, not unkindly, as he confidently made his way over to the couch, a bakery’s paper bag in one hand and two paper cups perched atop each other awkwardly in his other, “it’s too hot to do this here when my own place has functioning air-conditioning.”

Their knees knocked as Seong sat down to Scott’s side, handing the paper bag over to him hotly as well as the top cup, smelling of black coffee. “Isn’t it too hot for coffee?” Scott questioned in favour of bringing up anything of real substance, afraid of shattering of whatever this was.

Seong shot him a sour look, before rolling his eyes, “ingrate,” he muttered as be brought his own cup to his lips. Though it lasted for only a second, Scott didn’t miss the way the corner of his lips were curled into the shape of a small but genuine smile.

There was still so much that had been left unsaid, and their past wasn’t going to magically undo itself but… Scott paused his thoughts as he let himself admire the golden glow from the sun that surrounded Seong. They understood each other better than they were ever willing to admit…

They’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to thank [chelsey](https://twitter.com/Cheriiart) and my gf for how supportive theyve been throughout this whole writing process, and [kale](https://twitter.com/_KalesBug) for the existence of this webcomic in the first place - it's gotten me through some really rough days. 
> 
> thanks for reading, anyhow!! hit me up on twitter if you'd like @[ikouwakemeup](https://twitter.com/ikouwakemeup)


End file.
